one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madara Uchiha vs Sephiroth
Madara Uchiha vs Sephiroth Description The two most emblematic villains of their franchises will meet in OMM. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS Press Star Select Your Character (Player 1 Select To Madara Uchiha) (Player 2 Secto To Sephiroth) Alright/ '''uh One Sec '''Alright Melee In a rocky place . You get to see Madara walk and then note the presence of sephiroth below. Sephiroth also felt the presence of Madara . And quickly he draws his sword pointing towards . Sephiroth: You must be someone quite skilled , to get here . Madara: Of course , after all I be the God of this world. Sephiroth: Hahahaha , if this world will have a god that will be me . Madara: See if you have what it takes to be. (cues Devil May Cry 4: Sworn Through Swords) ENTER HEAT A BATTLE ENGADE 1:00 Sephiroth behind Madara teleports , and uses his masamune to attack, the smiles thinking that caused damage to Madara , but is surprised to see that it was anything but. Madara: Your attack was very predictable , I had the need to use the sharigan Sephiroth: Sharigan? Sephiroth begins a combo with your masamune but Madara blocks with his war fan . The two end up in a stalemate . Sephiroth: Impresionent, But. Sephiroth begins to create clones of jenova ( like his fight against vergil ) , they perform a combo Madara and send it to heaven. Continuing the combo and send Madara down . Madara: Shift! Madara then realizes that Sephiroth throws a powerful attack , Madara dodges almost intact. 46 Seconds Madara: Much underestimate this guy . I have no choice but to use it. Sephiroth: Already you surrender ? 39 Seconds Madara: Sharingan! Sephiroth: Sharigan?, That is the attack I mentioned a moment ago, ok see his qualities. 35 Seconds Sephiroth prepares to attack , but Madara sees a different picture. Get to see their movements. Madara used his war fan , but not to attack. Then is it was to block masamune . Sephiroth: What?! Madara: Fire Ball, Fire no Jutsu Madara mouth comes a fireball attacks Sephiroth , this takes away while trying to extinguish the fire. Madara then begins to relizar a combo with his war fan . Sephiroth ends on one side and grabs a kunai. Sephiroth: It is best that you have. A seal is then rebels in the Kunai , it is a little amazed sephiroth and then explodes in his face . 24 Seconds Madara: Not recognize a trap when a time. Madara goes, but hears a sound addressing him . Madara: Susanoo Madara , active susanoo time, and what impact the attack , but then I got hurt . Then it appears sephiroth Sephiroth: You neither 18 Seconds Sephiroth perform a combo in Madara , then this increases your chakra and activates its rinkku sennin mode . And begins to attack sephiroth. Madara: Now you will know the power of a god 13 Seconds Madara begins to perform a combo in sephiroth , this takes the black balls and strikes with it, sephiroth can just react and before you know it already on the ground. 5 Seconds Sephiroth: Impossible 4 Seconds Madara: Gotcha 3 Seconds Madara is fast approaching Sephiroth , this draws his Masamune, the screen goes black and an attack that cuts the screen looks . After the two opponents are waiting to see quein perishes 0 Seconds As it was Madara who spits blood and falls KO! Sephiroth: I told you that I am the god of this world Results (cues Sephiroth Theme-The One Winged Angel) This Melees Winner is..... SephirothCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Naruto vs Final Fantasy Themed One Minute Melees